Secret Of Half-Blood
by TheGirlThatHides
Summary: Helena was a secret that the camp director's didn't want anyone to find out about, but when the Big Three find her in her little cabin in the woods what will happen to her now? Will she be accepted in the society of demigod's or will an evil monster in her dreams eat her away in the land of Dreams? First Story in The Siren Series. Please enjoy reading the story! :D


**OH YES I have truly been inspired. Hi you may or may not know me but I sorta gave up the whole _jazz_ of writing for a while, BUT I'm Back :D and I finally have the plot all wrapped around in my head I even have a plot twi- IGNORE MY SILLY RANTING I am here to Intro my new-er story...So without further a do. I don't own the PJO or Heroes of Olympus series but I own this plot no matter how twisted it gets and the OC's in the story are mostly mine and I just came up with them from playing certain Video games. So Lets meet up with our first young lady! :D Oh and I might not be updating daily but whenever I have enough time to think SO PLEASE BE PATIENT! My mom always tells me I'm lazy. *Sigh* **

**(Out Of Body POV)**

I was running. That's all I knew I was doing. I looked around, it was an empty corridor that led to nowhere. _Hello?_ Trying to talk was impossible. _What is this place? _Run, Run, Run, As fast as I can. I heard footsteps following me. I quickly looked back not stopping from running. _I'm being chased,_ by shadowy figure and it was much bigger than me._ RUN!_ My internal drive went from confusion to panic, but the steps were getting closer and closer. _Run. Run._ "Run!"

**(? POV)**

"RUN!" I woke up in a cold sweat, and heavy breathing. I looked around my room alone as always. Whiskey was lying at the foot of my cabin bed. I reached out to pet her, but someone knocked at the door. _Breakfast!_ I smiled to myself I quickly got up from my bed. I took a glance at myself to see if I was decent. _Yep your good._ I went to answer the door, it was the girl Chiron always sent to bring me my food. Sometimes it would be a blonde girl but it was mostly this daughter of Hecate. "Hi, miss!" The women that visited me all knew I wouldn't hurt a fly but that doesn't mean they knew what I was capable of. Dionysus and Chiron wouldn't let the girls tell me their name but they knew who I was. "Hi Helena!" she smiled at me handing me my plate of eggs and toast with a glass chocolate milk. _Mmm My favorite._ I quickly thanked her and closed the door.

I sat at my table and Whiskey got off my bed. _Silly cat._ I rolled my eyes she was named after my old kitty that past away when I first came to Camp Half-Blood. I was the only one in camp with a pet I'm pretty sure but then again... I've never seen the camp and any other people, I'm not allowed to leave my bubble. You can say I'm like Calypso trapped in a secluded place because the gods fear you might be the reason they fall. But no matter I teach myself, train myself, and even garden when I'm done with all those things. I just wish I could meet someone else. _You always blabber while eating don't you now?_ I sighed and then there was the little person that like to speak out of terms in my head. _Can you go away I'm trying to eat!_ There was a loud bang outside my cabin that scared the daylights out of me and Whiskey. I quickly got dressed and peaked out the door.

**(Nico's POV)**

I was running from Percy and Jason after I told them I was the one that took the pictures of them sleeping and sold them to Connor and Travis Stoll. They were pretty angry after I told them and chased me out of the mess hall and into the North woods. "Come back here Death Breath!" "Yea -I'm-not-scared-of-anything" I could hear them calling from behind. I looked ahead and saw a clearing coming up a perfect place to fight it out, I smiled. When I came to the clearing I stopped mid in my tracks. there was a cabin in the center with a garden in the front of it, next to the cabin was some sparring dummies and targets for bow fighting.

I heard the two idiots footsteps going at a very fast pace, and before I could dodge them both from crashing into me they proceeded to run into me. "What the hell is wrong with you two!" we landed right in front of the door to the cabin which slowly opened with a creak. I looked up to see a girl just a little younger than me. She made a squeak and quickly slammed the door. "Where are we?" asked the dumb-founded fish brain, and just answered with a were both on top of me "Why does it always end like this!" I yelled out. "Get off me you jerks!" I screamed at them and glared. As soon as I said it they got off, I dusted the dirt off my clothes and looked at them. "Did you see the girl that peaked from the door?" They both nodded and climbed up the first two steps up the cabin. "Wait what are you two thinking of doing?" They just kept going up the stairs.

Percy looked at Jason and he nodded at Percy to continue, he knocked on the door. "Go away I don't know you!" answered the girl in a frightful tone. "We don't want to hurt you we just wanna know who you are." Jason called back. The door slowly opened but instead of the girl she held a cat in front of the door to protect her, but the cat looked at Percy and mewed. Percy then screamed at the top of his lungs. "KITTY!" the girl came out of hiding from behind the cat, she looked back to me and bore her eyes at me...Why is she staring at me. "Uh...Hi, I'm Helena daughter of Selene and Helios but I'm still a mortal." She smiled at the three of us and welcomed us into her cabin.

**DUN DUN DUN! That's all that I had the time to type as a first chapter and btw even though I said I might not post new chapters daily I like to at least make them +1,000 words and the story have at least 10-15 chapters...Sooo I hope you like it and Don't ask me how Helena is mortal with to titan parent's I'll let you figure out that one. Hehe Like what I did with her name. :D**


End file.
